Jounin Sakura
by Randomized Story Author
Summary: Sakura just got her group of genins. What will happen when one of the genins reminds Sakura of her old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a Naruto fic; it's my first fic of which I'm not used to the characters, so there may be a little oocness. I hope you will bear with me considering I still haven't seen every episode or manga chapter, I will do my best though. This fic takes place four years after the series starts; Sakura is now just getting her three genin students. The other characters may make an appearance. This fic centers around one of the genin students of Sakura, if you dislike that then too bad for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and stuff attached to it, I do however keep what rights I can to the story itself and characters I made up

Chapter 1 

I sighed getting out of bed; today we were going to have our first mission. Yawning I put on my hitai-ate making sure to tip it to cover my left eye. I got up as I started cooking some rice, noticing I still had an hour until I had to meet Sakura-sensei. Quickly going out the door after finishing eating. I arrived about a half hour early to the training grounds, using this time to practice one of the harder jutsus I knew, the shadow clone jutsu.

Kaori and Ryoichi walked up just barely early, as I sighed, not willing to practice the jutsu in front of them. "Hey Toshi." Kaori smiled, she usually was nice to me, but Ryoichi was just a rival, nothing more nothing less. "Hey." I replied yawning from loss of chakra. "Tired already Toshi?" Ryoichi mocked. "Nah I just practiced my jutsus a bit much, I'm fine." I smirked.

"That's good that you've practiced." Sakura said as she walked up, right on time. "Sakura-sensei right on time." I smiled beneath my mask, I was wondering what our sensei was like ever since that survival exercise, it seemed as though she held back against us. "So what's our first mission going to be?" Ryoichi asked. "We're just going to do a few small things, if we can complete ten d-ranked missions this week, we'll be allowed to do a few c-ranked missions." Sakura said, c-ranked missions are supposed to be reserved for chuunin; I'll make sure we complete all ten d-ranked missions, even if I have to do it myself.

Three hours later 

"Hmm five missions done already, you all are pretty skilled." Sakura complimented, I grinned I loved hearing compliments, particularly when involved with ninja skill. "Shall we complete the other five today?" I asked, knowing that if we did, we could start the c-ranked tomorrow. "We should preserve our energy, if we complete five everyday this week, they might give us a b-ranked mission." Ryoichi said, I was pure excitement now, I've wanted to test out my true skills for a while, and a b-ranked mission would be perfect.

"If you complete five d-ranked missions everyday this week, and then complete a total of five c-ranked in a month, then maybe a b-ranked mission, but you'll have to train hard as well." Sakura said training was one thing I could easily do, I yawned and stretched as I began thinking of what we would do for the b-ranked mission. "Kaori, would you be up to a b-ranked mission?" Ryoichi asked in a slightly mocking tone, he always thought of females as weak for ninjas, I sighed at the foolishness. "I'm as good a ninja as you Ryoichi, and I'll prove it." Kaori replied. "That's the spirit, so we'll meet here same time tomorrow, dismissed." Sakura sighed as Kaori and Ryoichi left arguing, I walked up slowly to her.

"Umm Sakura-sensei could you help me with something?" I asked sheepishly. "Of course I can, what is it?" Sakura asked with a smile, she was quite nice from what I've seen of her actions. "Well I'm having trouble with a jutsu, I was thinking if I showed it to you, you might be able to help." I smiled, trying to keep from choking on the words. "Okay then." Sakura said before sitting down nearby, giving a signal for me to start. I began making the signs for the shadow clone jutsu; as the clones appeared they either had too many or too few arms, I sighed as I looked at them vanish before they even moved.

"Hmmm, I think I might know the problem." Sakura said she looked as though she was deep in thought. 'How does this kid know the shadow clone jutsu, did Naruto teach, did Kakashi, well I'll just ask later, no big deal' Sakura thought to herself, as she stood up. "You're just making one of the hand signs wrong, here I'll show you." Sakura said as she went through how I did it, and then showed me the correct way. "Thanks Sakura-sensei, you're really smart." I smiled; she was smart enough to help me anyways. "It was no problem, and now is there anything else?" Sakura asked.

"That was all, thanks again Sakura-sensei, goodbye." I said before running off, now I can continue practicing the shadow clone jutsu. "He reminds me of Kakashi, I like that." Sakura smiled at the thought, Sakura remembered that Kakashi had been off on a mission for a month now, he was presumed dead. I got home as I quickly ate some leftover food, before practicing the shadow clone jutsu; I managed to make three good clones, so tomorrow I'd train till I could make four. Yawning I fell onto my bed passing out quickly, I worked hard today.

I woke up with a yawn the next day, still two hours until I had to meet with Sakura-sensei. I got out of bed as I fixed a proper breakfast. Finishing it with an hour still left. I walked out the door and headed toward the training grounds, hoping to get in some shadow clone practice in before we started. When I got there I saw someone attacking Sakura-sensei, before I realized it I was running to help her.

"Toshi stay away." Sakura yelled as she was hit in the face by a punch, I stopped in my tracks, doing the shadow clone jutsu before continuing, I would attack head on, my clones would help me if need be. "You're dead Sakura!" The ninja yelled as his thrown kunai was blocked by Sakura's, I got right in between the two ninjas much to my sensei's dismay, I smiled as I threw a kunai straight at the enemy. "Toshi no, you have to run!" Sakura yelled, but I stood my ground, I knew I could help somehow, that is until my kunai was blocked.

"Two ninjas with one kunai, fine by me." The ninja yelled running directly at me. 'There has to be a way for me to help…I've got it.' I smiled as I lifted my hitai-ate revealing the sharingan eye. "The sharingan eye, the greatest weapon of the Uchiha clan, unfortunately it won't help you against me." The ninja said as he stopped and started making hand signs signifying a jutsu, I smiled as I copied each movement, the sharingan would turn the tide of this battle. "Burning clone jutsu!" The man yelled, as three solid clones appeared, each one on fire, as my two burning clones appeared.

'That techniques a keeper.' I smiled as the five clones fought, my shadow clones aiding with a few unseen kunais. 'He is very like Kakashi right down to the sharingan.' Sakura thought to herself as she jumped over me, and ran towards the enemy ninja, with kunai in hand. Sakura quickly extinguished his burning clones with a quick spin, stabbing two with kunai, taking the other out with a thrown kunai before reaching him, as she finished him off with a quick three slices of the kunai he barely moved enough to say "ouch". "Next time I tell you something, follow orders." Sakura said, obviously upset with me. "I'm sorry I just ran in before thinking, please forgive me Sakura-sensei." I sighed as I pulled down my hitai-ate to cover the sharingan.

"It's okay, but next time you might die because of it." Sakura said as she put away her kunai. "Okay then Sakura-sensei." I smiled, Sakura was a skilled ninja, she just beat a guy and his clones without much trouble, hmm I wonder if she'd mind showing me a few jutsus with my sharingan uncovered. "So where did you get that sharingan eye from?" Sakura asked, truthfully I didn't know. "I don't know, I just know I have it, that's all." I replied as I fell over.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she hurried toward me. "I'm fine, the sharingan just takes a lot out of me, but it sure is helpful, do you think you could help me build my chakra up?" I asked, after all this would be a good chance to ask her to. "Sure, it's not that hard." Sakura replied as she put a hand out and helped me up. "Thanks Sakura-sensei." I yawned; with a lot of my chakra used I was going to be tired all day.

"So what are you doing here this early Toshi?" Sakura asked. "I was ready a bit early, thought I would practice the shadow clone jutsu, I made three clones yesterday, I was hoping to make four after training today, but I don't have the energy to train anymore." I replied with another yawn. "Well thanks for the help Toshi, you're a pretty good ninja." Sakura said as she ruffled my hair. "It was nothing really, I'm just glad you're okay Sakura-sensei." I smiled wondering of what the day would bring.

As my teammates arrived we went on our first mission of the day, we actually managed to complete six missions in the same time it took us to do five yesterday. "Wow that was so cool." Ryoichi smiled. "Yeah it was really fun." Kaori laughed. "At this rate we'll be swimming in c-ranked missions." I said with a smile, these d-ranked missions were too easy for my taste. "Perhaps tomorrow we'll do just four missions, keeping up with the five a day, and then use the rest of the time for training." Sakura said, as my teammates sighed, I grinned a good training session would help with my lacking amount of chakra. (He needs a lot of chakra for his sharingan eye A/N)

As my teammates left upset, I walked up to the sensei. "Shall we begin the chakra training?" I asked. "Sure, we can start on the physical essence of it today, and then tomorrow you can meditate a bit to balance it all out." Sakura replied. (Chakracombination of physical and spiritual energies A/N) "Okay then, but what should I do?" I asked not sure whether to run around or do push-ups. "One hundred one handed push-ups for each hand will work well, and then a good bit of jogging." Sakura smiled as I started my exercises. After finishing my push-ups I jogged around the village for around an hour until Sakura told me I should rest.

I yawned as I entered my house, completely exhausted as I fell on my bed and passed out. I woke up the next day an hour before having to meet Sakura-sensei, I quickly ran out the door after having some instant ramen, I would need to buy more food soon. I arrived at the training grounds with thirty minutes to spare, as I began meditating. Sakura-sensei came a few minutes early with my teammates tagging just behind her, I broke out of my meditation with a smile, after all meditation always seemed to recharge me.

After we completed our four missions, Sakura trained my teammates in taijutsu, while I did push-ups, jogging and meditation, slowly building upon my chakra, since I was already skilled in taijutsu. "Why doesn't Toshi have to train like us?" Ryoichi asked. "He's training his chakra, I deemed his taijutsu good enough, you two still aren't up to par." Sakura replied. I really enjoy being better than my teammates, especially when it's in a skill they focus in, like Ryoichi and ninjutsu.

For two hours we trained, I managed to pack in a hundred one handed push-ups for each hand, and still had an hour to jog with. While my teammates got pretty far in they're taijutsu training. After my teammates left I walked up to Sakura-sensei. "I wanted to tell you Toshi, I want to work harder on advancing your chakra before we do a b-ranked mission if we do manage to get one, you're sharingan would be of the highest use during a mission of that caliber, and I think being able to use it for an entire fight would be perfect." Sakura smiled, I hadn't noticed but she was quite beautiful when smiling. "Okay then, doesn't sound too hard, I can use it for around fifteen minutes before nearing the chakra reserve I need to live." I grinned; I really thought that was an accomplishment. "Well I want you to be able to keep it up for at least thirty minutes before we even go on a c-ranked mission." Sakura said with a half-smile, obviously she underestimated me; teacher's give half-smiles when they're unsure of the student, training was something I could always do, and I'd prove it too.

"Doesn't sound hard at all, with five hundred push-ups a day and an hour of jogging and meditation, I'll be there by tomorrow for sure." I said, it was a bit vain of me, but I was sure I could do it. "I'm glad you see it that way, but Toshi that's far from the amount you'll need, you know you can handle that small amount of training with ease. So double the physical exercise and triple the meditation, I know it may sound tough but you can handle it." Sakura smiled, hoping I would accept the extreme training amount. "If you think I can handle it…I'm sure I can too." I replied, as she ruffled my hair showing some pride in her student.

"Okay then well you have three days to meet the requirements for the c-ranked mission, good luck." Sakura stated before vanishing in a puff of smoke. I sighed as I began doing push-ups, wanting to get a little more training in. After push-ups and jogging I went home and meditated before falling asleep, tomorrow would definitely be a tough day, but I was sure I could handle it.

I awoke with a large sigh, putting on my hitai-ate I got out of bed. I woke up with only an hour before I had to meet with Sakura-sensei. I looked around the kitchen to find it completely empty. "If I hurry I should be able to make it to a ramen place before we start today." I said as I ran out of the house, moving at top speed toward the closest place with food. After finishing my meal quickly I ran to the training grounds, managing to make it with a few minutes to spare.

Kaori and Ryoichi were sparring, obviously training their taijutsu. I lay out on the grass, yawning as I closed my eyes nearly asleep. Quickly being woken up by a kunai, that I barely managed to dodge, Kaori screamed as she ran over. "Are you okay, I'm sorry I couldn't dodge Ryoichi's attack so I deflected it, I'm sorry." Kaori said quickly as I stood up. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I smiled, inside I was still surprised about the kunai, but I showed nothing of it on the outside. "That was pretty good Toshi, without even seeing it you dodged the kunai." Sakura laughed as she walked up to us.

"It wasn't much, the sound it made and the change in wind patterns were an easy sign to tell by." I grinned, showing off maybe but that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. "That's good because today we're going to practice taijutsu while wearing blindfolds, a solid way to train the other senses. "But my eyes are the greatest sense I have; I'm Kaori Hyuuga after all." Kaori protested, Ryoichi just laughed. "The byakugan is a powerful technique, allowing the user to see all that is around them, because of this it has been deemed 'byakugan the all seeing eye'." I said trying to help Kaori.

"All the more reason to train you're other senses, Kaori if you have good other senses and great vision then you'll be even more of a threat to you're enemies." Sakura stated, which made Kaori grin. "Well I'll train so hard I have better senses than the byakugan sharingan and every other doujutsu combined." Ryoichi yelled, overconfident as usual. "The sharingan cannot be beaten, it sees through all jutsus, and allows the user to copy the enemies movements, learning multiple jutsus along the way." Sakura smiled, as Ryoichi frowned for having no special jutsu. I just laughed as we headed out for our next mission.

After we completed our five missions we came back to the training grounds, as we put our hitai-ate over our eyes, Sakura-sensei began explaining. "I will be standing at different areas around the forest, you will point to where you think I am, there will be a few signs to where I am." Sakura said. This wouldn't be too hard; I smiled pointing as a sound came up. "Correct." Sakura smiled. I managed to get eighteen of twenty correct, my teammates managed to just barely get a nine and eleven.

"Very good, we'll try again tomorrow, you should be able to get past twelve." Sakura said, as my teammates left as they argued about who was more skilled. "Sakura-sensei, I wanted to ask was my performance today up to chuunin level?" I asked, with much desire to know. "I'd have to say from the senses test alone you are outstanding, but with missions included you hit just below jounin level." Sakura smiled as she ruffled my hair. I smiled as I started my exercises, trying to do a bit more than what Sakura-sensei told me to.

Well that was my first chapter; hope you liked it because I sure liked writing it. I hope you'll stick with me for the rest of the story, and if not then okay. And in parting, please leave a review I really want to know what you think of the story, I'm worried of many people hating it, and few liking it, but that's okay just please leave a review for the crazy person who wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then this is chapter 2 I guess, thanks to all who reviewed I really love to hear what people think of my work. Well I won't bother you any further, on with the …story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and stuff attached to it, I do however keep what rights I can to the story itself and characters I made up

Chapter 2 

I woke up to a loud knock on my door, yawning I put on my hitai-ate and answered it. It was Sakura-sensei standing there. "Get ready I'm taking the team out to eat, since today we start our c-ranked mission." Sakura said with a smile, I nodded. "Well I'm ready." I said, already in my uniform, it was a dark blue shirt with a mask that came up to my nose, and pants of the same color, the whole suit was a bit baggy but it worked. "Good, want to come help me wake the others?" Sakura asked. "Sure." I shrugged, for free food I'd do near anything.

Sakura and I walked in silence until we got to Ryoichi's house, where Sakura knocked on the door. "Umm hi." A sleepy Ryoichi answered, he was wearing as always a baggy jounin outfit his parents gave him without the vest. "Get ready, we're going out for ramen." Sakura said, ramen was always a good meal, not too pricey but still tasty. Ryoichi was going on about something as I tuned him out, we were only a few blocks from Kaori's house, and I noticed my teacher had a big smile as though planning something, this made me worry. We knocked on Kaori's door, as she answered, her and Ryoichi's parents were away on mission.

"So we're going out for ramen, wee." Kaori smiled after getting ready, I just smiled, surely this would be a good day. We arrived at the ramen place a few minutes later, as I had trouble ignoring my two teammates bickering. We sat at a table near the exit, as Sakura began talking right after we ordered. "Okay as you all know today will be our teams first c-ranked mission, because of this I'm brought you all here to eat, but I would also like to get to know my students a bit more." Sakura smiled, this was what she was planning all along. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I just want you to tell me your age and some of you're interests, things you like and don't like, goals stuff like that, Ryoichi you can start." Sakura replied reassuringly. "I'm sixteen my interests include jutsus, I like learning new jutsus and I hate tedious work, my goal is to become a famous jounin known for mastering many jutsus." Ryoichi courageously stated, I just laughed which made him glare. "Okay…I guess Kaori you can go next." Sakura smiled. "I'm fifteen my interests are everything involving being a ninja, I like fighting for my village I dislike slackers, my goal is to become the hokage to prove to everyone I'm a ninja with skill." Kaori spoke with ever-rising courage, which was why she was a good ninja. "Ok then, well Toshi you're up now." Sakura smiled, I could almost feel her curiosity.

"I'm fourteen my interests include protecting the ones I care about, I like pushing myself to the limits, I dislike people who think they can get by without training, my goal is to be a true asset to my village, and make sure that everyone in it is safe." I said with a smile. "Hmm, well you all seem very determined." Sakura smiled. I yawned as our food arrived, pulling my mask down as I quickly began eating the ramen, nearly swallowing it whole.

After finishing our meals and pulling my mask back up, we set out for the mission point. (Wherever that place is where you talk to the hokage and get your mission info A/N) "Team number four reporting, ready for c-rank mission." Sakura said, since it was required. "Of course, they'll be sent right in." The hokage responded, in a bored tone. I noticed a man of at least fifty walk in with a beer bottle, sighing I knew this would be a nuisance. "You are to guard him with you're lives until you reach his village." The hokage said before motioning us to leave.

We left the village as me and Sakura stayed near the old man as guard, my teammates were the lookouts. The old man continued drinking the alcoholic liquid as I looked around, keeping my hands right over the hidden pouches filled with kunai. "Toshi you can calm down, if anyone does attack we'll be able to bring them down without trouble, it's not like there are any ninjas after our poor Joe here." Sakura smiled, I calmed down a bit, but kept my hands over my kunai, ready to defend the drunken old guy. (He's just a minor character named Joe; he barely matters at all A/N) After around an hour I stopped worrying at all, only a little while to Joe's village we'd be fine. That is until out of nowhere came a blue haired guy with a sword in hand, glaring at us.

"All your money, give it to me now," The man said with a cruel smile planted on his face. "Sakura-sensei will you allow to destroy this man?" I asked slowly pulling out a kunai. "Of course Toshi, just be careful." Sakura replied as she stood in front of the old man, in a defensive position. I smiled as I dashed towards the man with kunai in hand, before I could realize it though I was being thrown backwards. "Wind slash, a very useful jutsu, I know from experience." The man laughed, only a ninja could use jutsus, I'll have to use my own to stand a chance at all.

"Hmm a jutsu, then maybe this will tell you of my strength." I smiled lifting my hitai-ate revealing the sharingan, as I performed the shadow clone jutsu, before rushing back in with six backup fighters. I noticed the man performing the jutsu again, this time I mimicked it move for move, as he swung his sword to use it I swung my kunai as the two winds collided. "Hmm the copy wheel eye, a useful skill, but it won't beat me." The man laughed pulling out his sword, as he dashed towards me, as he swung his sword so fast I was barely able to move fast enough to block. I still didn't have strength compared to his, and was thrown back by the attack, but he didn't notice my clones seize his arms and legs, perfect. The man struggled, but my clones kept a solid hold on him, as he was stabbed in the back by nearly ten kunai, thanks to my other clones.

"Give it up, you've lost." I yelled throwing a large amount of kunai at the man, he kept struggling, as he managed to break free and break the four clones holding him in the process, he was hit in each arm by three kunai, and in the torso by one kunai. "Damn, you're pretty good for a kid, but not nearly good enough." The man mocked as he performed another jutsu, Sakura went to help out but I threw a kunai telling my whole team to stay away, I would fight this fool on my own. I was quickly thrown back by a burst of wind, he got me with the same jutsu as before 'damn it all' I thought, as I slowly stood up only to see blood spill from me, he hid three kunai behind the wind. The man dashed at me as he looked at my shocked expression, I performed a jutsu before he got within five feet of me, as he was thrown back by punches by a group of four burning clones.

The man screamed as he tried to put out the fire, being hit in the back by four kunai he wasn't a true ninja; they wouldn't worry as much over a little fire. "You're just a lowly piece of trash." I mocked as my hidden shadow clones threw more kunai each hitting its mark, my fire clones attacked head on with the kunai, the man too busy burning alive to block them. After having thirty kunai stuck in his back and twenty stab wounds the man fell to his knees, still on fire he cursed me with his last breath. "Wow Toshi, you brought him down without our help good job." Sakura smiled, I half-smiled back. "No problem at all, he was easy." I laughed pulling down my hitai-ate before passing out. (Using two clone jutsus, a wind jutsu, and the sharingan took out a lot of chakra A/N)

I awoke in a sort of daze, looking around I saw Sakura standing nearby in some sort of house. "Toshi are you okay?" Sakura asked, obviously a bit worried. "I'm fine, but I'm sorry Sakura-sensei, I failed." I sighed sitting up to look at her. "No you didn't, I'm surprised you managed conjure that much chakra, I'm very proud of you." Sakura smiled, ruffling my hair, she did that a lot for some reason. "Where are we though?" I asked not recognizing the surroundings.

"Well we're at my house, I didn't think you're parents would enjoy it if I brought you home unconscious." Sakura replied. "Well you might like to know…I have no parents." I sighed. Sakura stared blankly at me, 'Well this can be expected I guess.' I thought, after a while I waved my hand in front of her face to get back her attention. "I-I'm sorry Toshi." Sakura said looking a bit upset over it. "Don't be I'm fine with it, I've gotten by without them." I smiled, not wanting to mention my lack of food or funds for that matter.

"Well…if you want to you can stay here for tonight, I have a guest room you could stay in, it's pretty nice as you know since you're in it." Sakura said blushing slightly, she looked really nice when blushing for some reason. "Umm okay then." I smiled, free stay and a friend all in one offer. "I'm guessing you're hungry after being unconscious a whole day, shall we go to the same diner as we did earlier?" Sakura asked still blushing. "Sure, but why are you blushing?" I replied with a question, wanting to know, unfortunately all that did was make her blush further. "Umm, about that…" Sakura tried to answer but couldn't I smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay." I said simply as I got out of the plain bed, noticing as I got out of the bed that I was a bit taller than Sakura. I remembered Sakura telling us she was sixteen when we first met her, only two years older than me hmm. "Shall we get going?" Sakura asked. "Okay then." I replied, as we walked out of the room and out of the house, I took a mental note of exactly where it was for later. "So did you and the others manage without me?" I asked, surely they did, after all Sakura's a jounin.

"Yeah, we had to go a bit slower due to carrying you but everything went well for the most part." Sakura replied. "Sorry I passed out, but at least none of you got hurt fighting him, not like such a skilled ninja as you Sakura would." I smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, you know that's the first time you haven't called me Sakura-sensei I think." Sakura laughed, I was pretty sure that was right. I yawned noticing my chakra hadn't fully recovered; I shrugged it off knowing we weren't going to go on another mission for a while.

We quickly arrived at the restaurant as we walked in, sitting near the door like before. We ordered before beginning a conversation. "If I may ask, why did you invite me here?" I questioned, truthfully I was a little curious. "Well you trained up your chakra so well, I thought you deserved a reward." Sakura smiled but for just a second her eyes seemed to show guilt, perhaps she was lying, but whatever it doesn't matter to me. "Oh okay then, thank you Sakura." I said, since we weren't training I left out the sensei part.

Our food arrived quickly, I took my mask down as I began eating happily, not having much to eat in the past few days. Sakura laughed as I finished the bowl of ramen and rice in under a minute. I smiled wiping my face off with a napkin before pulling my mask back up. I smiled watching Sakura eat slowly, she was blushing slightly which made her more beautiful, even though naturally she was quite attractive. 'Yup Sakura's pretty attractive.' I began thinking to myself; well she was and even if I was her student we were only two years apart I was allowed to notice, I'm pretty sure anyway.

"Well shall we go?" I asked noticing she was done. "Umm sure." Sakura replied putting some money on the table before we left. "Sakura you've been acting a bit strange lately, are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." Sakura replied blushing, I looked at her and noticed all the signs of a lie. I shrugged it off, it could wait I'm sure.

We entered Sakura's house as I could smell some divine scent, I wasn't sure what it was but it was very nice. I stretched having just woken up, noticing it was about noon. "So Toshi what do you want to do?" Sakura asked, her blush still there, was there ever a time she didn't blush when not training us. "Umm not really, the only thing I tend to do is train, I'm kind of boring." I replied scratching the back of my head while smiling. "You're not boring Toshi, truthfully training is one of the only things I do too." Sakura smiled at me.

"Well, I would like to ask why you've been blushing for so long." I said, curiosity flowing from my words. "Well…the truth is…umm…I can't say." Sakura replied, seemingly nervous. "You can tell me no matter what it is." I stated, hoping this would help her. Sakura sighed; I could tell her hating every second of trying to conjure the words. "I'm sure it's nothing much, Sakura I know you are my sensei, but I wish for us to be friends." I sighed, wanting her to tell me, but I still noticed her sigh as I said 'sensei'.

"It's nothing to worry about, just drop it Toshi." Sakura said authoritatively, obviously I needed to shut up. "Okay then Sakura." I sighed. There was an uneasy silence for nearly fifteen minutes before one of us decided to speak up. "Perhaps I'll just go to sleep if that is okay with you Sakura." I smiled. "Of course it is." Sakura replied, as I left towards the guest room, falling onto the bed, it was only a little after twelve so sleeping would not come easily.

After lying on the bed for what felt like years I finally fell asleep, waking up around nine a.m. the next day. Yawning I got up, making sure my hitai-ate was on before exiting the room, I left the house as I walked towards my own. Entering the old house, I sighed, there still was no food. I began my exercises, hoping to increase my chakra. 'Hopefully we'll go on another mission soon, with thirty-six completed already we're doing quite well.' I thought to myself as I continued training.

After five hours of training, I sighed as my stomach screamed for food. "Damn it, I don't have enough money for any real food." I said lying on my back. I slowly got up after hearing a knock on the door, walking over to the door to find Kaori and Ryoichi outside. "Umm hello, what can I do for you?" I asked, since I passed out last mission we got this week off, so they really had no normal business here. "Well we were wondering if you could help us with our taijutsu, since you're more skilled at it." Kaori replied.

"Well I can, but I just got done training myself, if you're willing to pay for a meal before it and after it, I'd be glad to train you both." I smiled, food training and helping my team all in one. "Of course we can do that, just make sure you don't hold back on us." Ryoichi laughed, as we headed out for a local ramen place. We ordered quickly, swiftly eating the ramen, all of us wanted to get to the training. After finishing eating and paying, we headed towards our teams training grounds. (You don't really want to have detailed eating, of course you don't you're here for actual enjoyable to read stuff A/N) "Okay this will be a simple taijutsu fight, no ninjutsu or genjutsu at all, just your physical abilities though you may use kunai." I said as we got there.

"Now let's begin." I laughed as my teammates quickly hid, obviously preparing their attacks. I pulled out two kunai preparing myself for any attack, as Ryoichi ran towards me throwing nearly thirty kunai. I smiled as I spun the kunai I had on me, using that to block off the flying kunai from hitting, when another group of thirty came from my left, at that I jumped as I dashed into the forest, they were getting better. Kaori jumped down in front of me as she threw a straight punch, I threw my kunai at her as I jumped up onto a tree branch, as Kaori was hit in her left shoulder by a kunai while she was trying to dodge them. I smiled jumping from tree to tree, making sure to keep my guard up.

I laughed in a mocking manner as I landed in a clearing in the forest, waiting for their attack. I smiled as kunai rained down from nearly every direction, I looked at each one of them throwing kunai up to hopefully hit them perfectly so they wouldn't even get near me. I laughed again noticing a ring of kunai around me, as Ryoichi came toward me and on my left Kaori came, both of them with kunai in hand. I whipped out kunai for each hand as they swung, I blocked their first hit, but then they swung at me with their other hand, as I jumped up slamming my feet into their new attacking hands, making them drop the kunai. I quickly spun as I landed stabbing the hands that still held kunai, as blood dripped down.

"Congratulations, the two of you managed to put up a solid fight." I smiled, I had nearly lost on multiple occasions but still won, I'm just a bit too fast for them right now. "But we still lost." Ryoichi said bandaging his hand. "You did very well though, I wasn't sure I could win until I noticed I could move faster than the two of you." I yawned, looking at the two bandaging their cuts. "So what you're saying is if we get a bit faster we might be able to beat you?" Kaori asked. "I'm sure of it, I've been jogging for nearly an hour a day so that's why I was able to move faster, I've also been doing nearly a thousand push-ups a day. Training is all you two need to do to beat me." I smiled reassuringly.

That's all for this chapter, I'm sorry if it took too long for you all. I'm having a bit of trouble putting what I want to happen into words…hopefully it will be cured soon. Well hope you liked it and please leave a review, they are the only thing I ask of you for me putting up my chapters, and I will work harder as more and more reviews come in, so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I must say I'm very happy with how this story is going, and I hope all of you are as well. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed, I'm very glad that you took the time to review, thank you very much. This chapter will hold in quite a bit of action, and some more stuff between Sakura and Toshi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and stuff attached to it, I do however keep what rights I can to the story itself and characters I made up

Chapter 3

"So in other words, if we train hard enough, we'll be able to beat you?" Kaori asked. "Yeah, just a bit faster and I would have been done for, speed is a true asset to shinobi." I yawned, that training exercise took a lot out of me. "Well, mind training with us again tomorrow?" Ryoichi asked, as Kaori nodded her agreement to the question. "Same price, and I'll be glad to train you both." I replied food and training are some of the things I needed. "Paying for some ramen is no trouble at all." Kaori laughed.

I smiled as we walked toward the restaurant, I noticed Kaori and Ryoichi talking about some fight, probably strategy for tomorrow, they might beat me. We got to the restaurant in around fifteen minutes, this time eating a bit slower. "So tomorrow will it be simple taijutsu training, or will we use genjutsu and ninjutsu as well?" I asked. Ryoichi and Kaori whispered back and forth for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. "Ninjutsu and genjutsu will make the training more worth while, lets do it that way." Kaori replied.

After finishing the meal and saying our goodbyes, I headed back home, maybe I'd be able to meditate a little bit, I could always use some more chakra. Right as I went to open the door, someone put a kunai to the side of my throat, I quickly side stepped, getting down putting a kunai to there stomach, before I noticed it was Sakura. "Very good Toshi." Sakura smiled, I yawned standing up and putting my kunai away. "It was nothing, having you're life threatened is always a good reason to move faster." I laughed; it truly was a good reason. "Toshi, I need to talk to you, but not out here." Sakura said, it sounded a bit urgent, so I opened my door letting Sakura in before following, closing and locking the door behind me.

"So what is it Sakura?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you we have another c-ranked mission planned for next week, also I wanted to ask if you were okay, you left quite quickly." Sakura replied. "Thank you for telling me about the mission, and I'm fine, the reason I left so quickly is because it was a bit awkward…" I faked a smile. "Oh okay then, I guess staying with your teacher would feel a bit awkward, I'm sorry." Sakura sighed. "It's nothing to be sorry about Sakura, it's just that well, you're attractive and are very kind, qualities likely to be found in a girlfriend, but you're my sensei which makes the whole thing awkward." I smiled; hopefully the truth would help things become less awkward.

Sakura just stared at me while blushing, I guess I may have used a bit too much of the truth. "Toshi…is that how you really feel?" Sakura asked still blushing a bit. "Yes it is." I replied, hoping that this would be a good thing instead of a bad thing. There was a long pause, probably used to think about what just happened. "I-I have to go, see you next week Toshi." Sakura said quickly leaving, I think I might have screwed up big time here. I sighed cleaning myself up a bit before going to sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Yawning as I got up to a pounding on the door, putting on my hitai-ate to cover my sharingan before going to answer the door. "Time to eat!" Kaori yelled excitedly, I smiled as we headed for the restaurant; I noticed Ryoichi seemed to be worried about something. "So do you two have a few jutsus prepared?" I asked after we ordered, knowing I already had a few jutsus to use. "I've got quite a few up my sleeve." Kaori replied, as Ryoichi seemed to not notice. I smiled leaning back into the seat, hopefully they would prove to be a good challenge, I needed to get more used to using my chakra.

I smiled noticing Naruto coming in. "Hey Naruto!" I yelled as he walked over. "Hey Toshi, how are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm alright just training with my teammates, meet Ryoichi and Kaori." I replied, as they all got introduced. "So did you manage to perform that jutsu I taught you?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah I did, so when are you going to teach me the next jutsu?" I smiled, all the jutsus Naruto taught me were pretty powerful.

"Well I have to train you a bit first, the next jutsu is tough if you don't know how to wield it." Naruto laughed, perfect more training always helps in missions. "Well could you train me after me and my teammates finish sparring?" I asked hoping for a yes. "Sure, this move will definitely come in handy after all." Naruto smiled as he sat down at our table, ordering a large amount of ramen. "Is that okay with you two?" I asked my teammates, since they were still going to feed me afterwards. "Sure it is, in fact if it were okay could we train with you two?" My teammates asked, thankfully it wasn't in unison like some times.

"Why sure it is, you'll all need to train for the upcoming chuunin exam." Naruto laughed, he always was a bit hyper especially when near ramen. "Hmm well then, I guess when the chuunin exam does come up we'll be more than ready for it." I smiled, I had heard of the chuunin exam from many people who spoke of what happened during it, truthfully everything that was the chuunin exam sounded really fun to me. "Don't underestimate it Toshi, it was tough and it'll be tough for you too." Naruto said. "We've got an expert of genjutsu, two experts of ninjutsu, and an expert of taijutsu whose helping the others, the exam may be tough, but that doesn't mean we're not ready." I stated, since we were all skilled in our own thing it made the team truly strong because of our different skills. "Yeah well you'll have to go up against some really skilled fighters, Lee's been going on and on about his students, one of them is a master of both taijutsu and ninjutsu, he'll be your toughest opponent I'm sure." Naruto sighed, a master of taijutsu and ninjutsu hmm, perhaps I should train a bit harder.

After eating we headed to the training grounds, we arrived quite quickly as Naruto sat near the memorial. "Let's do this!" Ryoichi yelled, so we began as my opponents quickly vanished, I'd have to remain steady or else they could get me with a mere genjutsu. I smiled performing a substitution jutsu, while the substitute went around looking for Kaori and Ryoichi; I followed behind hidden by the leaves. The substitute was attacked by a terrifying amount of kunai, as I moved at great speed to what threw the kunai, putting both my kunai to Kaori's throat as I arrived. "Sorry but you lose." I grinned, but then Kaori vanished as kunai came from behind me, a clone jutsu very good, I threw kunai in the direction Kaori should be before I vanished because of how fast I was moving.

I used the shadow clone jutsu, placing them around a substitute, they wouldn't catch me off guard again, they would attack the substitute and then be attacked by a clone that would chase them, and I'd be left with seven clones. It was the perfect plan, well that is until Kaori came up behind me with a kunai to my throat. "The byakugan is a true asset." Kaori laughed, I just grinned, I pulled out a kunai putting it to her throat with a swift movement, and we were both locked now. "Never underestimate me." I smiled as I threw an unseen kick into her face, knocking her back and forcing her to drop her kunai. I turned around swiftly, throwing a kunai at her shoulder, which hit the cloth of her shirt to keep her nailed to the tree, as I threw a few more to make sure she couldn't move before running off to find Ryoichi.

I grinned seeing him in a field, lifting my hitai-ate I saw it was the real him, as one of my shadow clones walked up to him. "Hey Ryoichi, ready to fight?" My clone asked. "Of course." Ryoichi replied throwing a kunai at the clone making it vanish, he gulped as I came up behind him stabbing him in his left shoulder, as he dropped to his knees bleeding quite a bit. "I guess I win." I laughed, as Ryoichi sighed in pain. "What about Kaori?" Ryoichi asked, as three of my clones came up with Kaori held in between them, in a manner so she couldn't move much.

"Kaori, I'd like to congratulate you on getting that close to one of my weak spots, that was excellent, Ryoichi I didn't like how easy it was to find you, you need to learn to use genjutsu, it's extremely useful." I smiled; Kaori was getting better with that byakugan. "I wanted to beat you with just taijutsu." Ryoichi sighed. "You're not going to win in a battle with just taijutsu, you need genjutsu and ninjutsu to enhance the taijutsu." Kaori said, hmm she was smarter than I thought. "Yeah, you need all three to stand a chance in battle, even if you were a master at taijutsu if you aren't good at ninjutsu and genjutsu you're useless without people to help you." I yawned. "Ugh, fine I'll become a master of all three, and then I'll beat you Toshi." Ryoichi said as he wrapped his wound.

I laughed as we headed back toward Naruto, this cause Ryoichi to glare at me the whole time. "Done already?" Naruto asked as we arrived. "Yeah Ryoichi messed up big time, trying to beat me with just taijutsu, his worst skill." I replied. "Okay well ready for training?" Naruto questioned. "Of course we are." Ryoichi sighed, he must be angry. "Okay then, all you have to do is climb to the top of these trees without using your hands." Naruto smiled, without our hands ha this would be easy.

I laughed as I quickly dashed toward the tree, jumping up branch to branch quickly reaching the top. "Ha I win." I laughed. "Actually you lose, you need to walk up the tree, by pushing the chakra into your feet, this causes you to gain better control of your chakra." Naruto said as he demonstrated by walking up a tree and hanging upside down from a branch. "Sounds easy." I said jumping down, as I began walking up the tree, getting half way to the first branch before falling off. "Sounds easy, but it isn't." Naruto yawned as he jumped down.

We did that exercise for nearly three hours, until finally we all got it, somehow it took me the longest, my teammates took an hour and a half, I took double that. "Okay so what is this jutsu?" I asked tiredly, having used up most of my chakra. "I'll have to teach you later, since all of you are out of chakra." Naruto replied, I guess he was right. "Damn it, well hopefully later means tomorrow or the next day." I smiled, my body felt like a giant block of iron was on it, with that I'm sure you know I was exhausted after doing that exercise. "Sure, well later." Naruto said vanishing, his speed was incredible.

"Well shall we go then?" I asked as my teammates nodded, we headed toward the restaurant. I could tell my teammates were exhausted as well; they were nearly leaning on each other for support. We arrived at the restaurant after a half hour of slow walking, and ordered our ramen. I yawned eating my meal quickly before exiting with my two teammates, we said goodbye before going our separate ways. I went to my bed as soon as I got home, falling asleep as I fell onto the bed.

I awoke to a banging on the door, making sure my hitai-ate was covering the sharingan; I went to answer the door to find…Sakura. "Sakura…umm come in." I said, trying to be polite as she walked in with a nod of thanks. "So is there something I can do for you?" I asked, still a bit tired from using all that chakra yesterday. "Toshi…I don't want it to be awkward like this between us." Sakura replied, that was understandable considering what would happen if the feeling were there during a fight. "Sakura I agree, I dislike the feeling very much." I smiled; she also smiled at my response as I noticed her blush just a bit.

Sakura took a few steps toward me, until we were but inches away from each other. "S-Sakura." I managed to say before she pulled down my mask, forcing the words I was about to say to get caught in my throat. Sakura leaned up and kissed me directly, the entirety of my mind told me to back away, but my body told me to pull her closer, unfortunately that's what I did, as she came closer she put her tongue on my lips begging for an entrance. As her tongue slipped in it quickly began covering the entirety of my mouth, after a minute filled with happiness and tongue wrestling I pulled away for air. "Sakura?" I said almost as a question as she looked at me.

She smiled at me, nodding for me to continue talking. "T-t-that was nice." I smiled, she was beautiful and kind, and even though she was my sensei I no longer cared. Sakura just smiled back at me, I took in a deep breath to suppress the thoughts of pure desire, taking a step back and pulling up my mask. "Sakura, do you know what will happen now?" I asked, because I didn't and worry was the only thing that came to mind. "Toshi there are two endings, the first is we forget all this and move on, the second is we build upon what we have now." Sakura replied, after taking a minute to consider, she was quite wise for her age.

"If I may choose, then I choose the latter of the two, forgetting this will only bring unneeded pain, and most likely the feelings will bring upon horrible things in battle." I sighed, hoping that she would see it the same way. Sakura smiled, she was quite beautiful when happy. "Okay then Toshi, I thought that was the better ending too." Sakura smiled. "I'm very glad you see it that way, but even if we are happy in this relationship for lack of a better word, we can tell no one, I'm sure you know that." I said, I really didn't care that we couldn't tell anyone; I have no one to tell after all. "Of course, but that is okay." Sakura smiled, this time I saw something beside beauty in the smile, one of the darkest things in a human being, desire.

IMPORTANT NOTE AT BELOW, PLEASE READ!

Okay that's it for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. There are two very big reasons for this fanfic being rated M, one of which will be the romance, the other being the action, I wanted you to know considering I really haven't had much M rated stuff yet, so this is a heads-up that M will appear next chapter guaranteed…or at least it's very likely. Finally please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, I'm hoping I didn't make Sakura too ooc, if I did then I'm really sorry I did my best, but in closing leave a review because they really mean a lot to me and I love working on stories that are liked which means more chapters, faster chapters, and larger chapters, so if you have a minute please leave a review, and have a good morning/day/evening/some other time of day.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope there are still people reading this, but if not oh well, I just like writing, even if I do prefer to write stories that people like to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm going to do my best to make it enjoyable. Also I'm gonna add a little something, I decided to use a new (for me anyways) tactic and you'll see it later on, hope you're okay with it. Oh and really sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and stuff attached to it, I do however keep what rights I can to the story itself and characters I made up

Chapter 4

I smiled back at Sakura, as she looked at the clock. "I have to go Toshi, perhaps I'll come by tomorrow." Sakura smiled at me before leaving, I sighed this was going to be tough. "Eh, I should be used to challenges by now." I laughed, before noticing my body was still a bit tired, I just shrugged it off and began doing push-ups planning to use my own training schedule, that consisted of one thousand push-ups five hundred sit-ups jogging ten miles and three hours of meditation a day.

After finishing up the last bit of exercise I realized my body was exhausted and begging for food, I remembered that the only reason I had food the past couple days was because of Ryoichi and Kaori. I decided just to go to sleep; I could get food tomorrow somehow. I quickly fell onto my bed, my body telling me to just lye there forever. I yawned falling asleep faster than expected, as I wondered what would happen the next day. I found myself dreaming of Sakura, of passionately making love to her, and of her and I as an actual couple.

I was forced to awake by a banging on the door, making sure my hitai-ate was on I answered it, it was Sakura wearing a white tank top and yellow skirt with a smile on her face. "Want to go out to eat?" Sakura asked before I could say anything, a smile was on my face showing itself through the mask as I nodded. We walked toward the ramen place, my mind told me not to but I couldn't help but stare at her, it was easy to nearly see through the tank top even if she was slightly covered below it, I pulled out a kunai and cut at my other arm very lightly so I could keep thought on the pain instead of Sakura's beautiful body. Sakura smirked at me; obviously she had seen my less than gentlemanly stare. I sighed as we continued on, entering the ramen shop and sitting near the door as always quickly ordering some basic food.

"I'm extremely sorry for what I did Sakura." I sighed with my head down in shame. "It's okay, really it is." Sakura laughed, I raised my head enough to make eye contact, as I sighed again. "Are you sure?" I asked, truthfully I felt it was horrible what I did…but what I saw was almost worth it. "Of course it is, as long as you're okay with me doing the same." Sakura smiled, I blushed slightly behind my mask at just the thought of it. "Thank you very much for forgiving me Sakura." I yawned, tiredness returning to my body after going nearly twenty-four hours without food.

Sakura just smiled as we sat in silence for a few minutes until the food arrived, I quickly devoured the portion that was mine, as Sakura ate at a fast pace obviously she wanted to leave quickly. After Sakura finished eating she left some money on the table as we headed out the door. "Anything else you wanted to do today?" I asked, making sure to keep my eyes locked onto hers instead of places they didn't belong. "I was thinking we could have a nice sparring match." Sakura replied, I noticed we were heading toward the training grounds. "Umm but isn't your attire a bit off for a sparring match." I smiled, knowing that fact was quite true.

"Actually it will be perfect." Sakura laughed, I worried that she had something planned. We arrived at the training grounds after a few silence filled minutes. "Ready?" Sakura asked. "Of course I am, sparring is a really simple thing to do." I replied this would be easy for me. "Then let's begin." Sakura smiled before vanishing, I pulled out a kunai as I looked around carefully, finally seeing where she was I continued to look around to confuse her, keeping the moves hidden I performed the shadow clone jutsu with a smirk, before turning again to fake looking around, my clones swiftly moved to where she was, but they got caught in a trap.

Now she knew what I knew, she quickly attacked with an onslaught of kunai, I dodged them completely with a little chakra dash, but got caught in another trap, how did she set them up so fast it was incredible, I got hit in the shoulder trying to dodge the kunai, quickly pulling the annoying object out. I sighed being knocked on my back by a powerful kick to the face as Sakura stomped on my chest forcing the air out of me, perhaps I would lose without much of a fight, but then again that's as likely as Ryoichi being a master taijutsu user, I performed the hand signs as five shadow clones knocked Sakura off her feet. Sakura threw a powerful spin kick turning my clones into smoke, I gulped as she ran towards me, I quickly threw a few kunai before dashing off with chakra use. "Damn there's no way I can keep up, she must have held back in our first survival exam, this isn't good." I sighed, before being knocked out by a blow to my head. I fell face first to the ground, unable to do a thing to stop it.

**Sakura's POV**

I smiled lifting Toshi off the ground, he had fought well but I was still a jounin and out of his fighting league. "But does that also mean I can't go out with him?" I began thinking, of course it didn't I mean we're only two years apart it's fine, I'm almost sure of it. "He's hot and a good enough ninja to not die, I mean what could possibly be wrong with us going out." Inner Sakura laughed, making me blush. I smiled walking back to the clearing, carrying Toshi in my arms. After setting Toshi down I noticed chakra signals coming near, and not Ryoichi or Kaori's either, I sighed in relief as I realized it was just Rock Lee and Naruto coming over.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled, after Sasuke died we became pretty good friends, since Naruto wasn't competing against my crush and I no longer had a crush. I smiled as Rock Lee and Naruto came up both smiling, Naruto smiling more than Lee but oh well. "Hey you two, what are you up to?" I asked. "Oh I just came by to talk to you, I don't know why Lee's here." Naruto replied. "I'm here to tell you I have to go away on a mission, I won't be seeing you for a while, but I promise you I will come back!" Lee said doing his ever-famous shining smile pose, ugh how did we ever become friends.

"Okay then Lee, I'll hold you to it." I laughed, seeing him just smile bravely in return, he had become a jounin and was still amazing when it came to taijutsu. "Well off I must go, good luck with the talk Naruto, Sakura." Lee said before dashing off, he was a lot faster then I was, even with all the training I've done, I noticed. "So Naruto what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for ramen later, around like eight, do you?" Naruto asked. "Sure, sounds fun." I shrugged, I hadn't seen Naruto for a while and we should really catch up.

"Okay see you then, later Sakura." Naruto said before dashing off, nearly as fast as Lee. I smiled as I poked Toshi's stomach with my foot a few times; he only moved slightly at the touch, I smiled lying down next to him. I could feel weight on my eyelids after what felt like an eternity, by the sun's movement I could tell it had only been an hour, I yawned wondering if I should just go to sleep. I looked over at the still sleeping Toshi; he was attractive even if he was my student. "Student shmudent, he's here and that's the only thing that matters." Inner Sakura said, and I guess I had to agree and as soon as that was thought I fell asleep.

Toshi's POV 

I yawned as my eyes opened slightly, quickly widening as I saw Sakura was on top of me. I gulped as Sakura opened her eyes, wait a minute she was smiling. "Hi Toshi." Sakura continued smiling, this was not exactly the response I expected. "Uh hi Sakura." I smiled back, though my mask hid it. Sakura put her arms at my sides and launched herself up smiling down at me I quickly jumped to my feet.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll see you later Toshi." Sakura smiled before walking off, sighing I wondered what to do now, when I thought of the perfect idea. Dashing towards the office, I picked up about 12 d-ranked missions, completing them in an hour through multi-tasking; I picked up the reward money before going to the store for myself. Picking up quick to fix cheap stuff, I paid and then walked home. Yawning I fixed some instant ramen, eating it while wondering when the chuunin exams were. Yawning I fell asleep on the couch.

Waking up to a banging on my door I shot up, answering it to find Naruto. "Ready to learn one of my more powerful jutsus?" Naruto asked. "Of course I am." I grinned, as we ran off to the area he trained me at. "Be warned this one's extremely tough to learn." Naruto warned. "Don't worry, I've learned all the jutsus you've taught only seeing it once, go ahead." I grinned, my hand holding my hitai-ate lifting it slightly but keeping my eye closed for now.

Naruto grinned as he started creating an odd sphere in his hand, after making it he grinned at me. "The rasengan, an attack beyond most ninja's comprehension, can you perform it?" Naruto asked. I quickly performed it myself showing that I had two things, skill and a good supply of chakra. "I don't know how you learn all my jutsus so fast but hell, you manage to and that's a big feat." Naruto grinned. "I'm just powerful that way." I laughed.

Without warning two people dropped by right near us, in black clothing with red clouds on it. "Toshi run!" Naruto yelled, damn it I'd have to find out who they were later, sighing I jumped away using chakra to dash away faster. But while running I was grabbed by something and pulled into the air. It was the smaller of the two men in the weird black cloak; he was holding me and he had the sharingan activated in both eyes. "T-The sharingan." I managed to say before being knocked out by a powerful blow to the stomach.

Waking up sometime later in a hospital bed I sat up, wondering what the hell happened. Sakura was right near my bed seemingly performing a medical jutsu on what looked to be Naruto. "What the hell happened?" I asked aloud, hoping someone could answer me. "The akatsuki nearly killed you, had it not been for Naruto they would have." Sakura replied still tending to Naruto. "But Naruto's an incredible ninja, how could two weird guy's with nail polish hurt him?" I questioned, very confused by it all.

"The akatsuki, are some of the most powerful ninja ever encountered, challenging even Tsunade." Sakura sighed. "I'll take them down next time, you can count on it." I grinned behind my mask. "You see them again run away as fast as you can and alert more powerful ninjas, you won't stand a chance against them Toshi." Sakura lectured, if I have to alert more powerful ninja then we all don't stand a chance. "Are they really that powerful?" I questioned. "They can nearly beat Naruto with just two of their members, they even make Tsunade the hokage worry." Sakura replied grimly, if they're that powerful I'll have to become even better than that.

I sighed laying back down, thinking of the man that beat me to hell, he had the sharingan, was he the legendary Itachi I wonder. Yawning I could feel that my body hadn't fully recovered; I hope that it does before they attack again. "Going back to sleep Toshi?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure I have things to think about, I just have to make sure I'm ready next time they attack." I replied. "Good night then Toshi." Sakura smiled, smiling back, I fell asleep.

I opened my eye to see I was in Sakura's house again, I could see Sakura standing in front of the bed, and appearing to get undressed. "Sakura…what are you doing?" I asked sitting up. "Toshi." Sakura cried turning around, having her in nothing but shorts and her netting shirt would make this conversation a lot harder. "Sakura, please tell me." I stated, my mind finding more than a few things she could have been doing, but overlooking them as not possible. "I'm sorry." Sakura sighed, I now knew what she was at least planning to do.

"Sakura…" I sighed. "I'm so sorry Toshi…I just…couldn't restrain myself anymore." Sakura admitted. "Sakura…it's alright." I stated, my mind was running in multiple directions, one lead by modesty, another led by lust, and a final route led by love. "But I nearly-" Sakura went to say but I cut her off. "I know what you were going to do, and I forgive you for it, you forgave me when I did something I thought was wrong, this was wrong but I still forgive you." I said.

"Thank you Toshi." Sakura smiled turning around. "Umm though if I may ask…could you re-dress…or finish what you were going to do, but this time with me being awake." I laughed, she just grinned at me, perhaps option two fits best and who am I to disagree. "Alright then." Sakura stated before jumping on top of me, her hands moving quickly to remove my masked shirt and my pants, before removing her netted shirt. She then proceeded to her shorts, revealing a completely naked Sakura on her knees hovering over me, my body quickly caught on to what I was thinking and I became erect. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked, her face showing concern obviously giving me one last chance to say no, I nodded and as she smiled she came down upon me.

(Look I have been looking through the rules and code of conduct, and have found nothing that would stop me from posting anything truly M-rated, unfortunately I also can't find anything that say's I can, so if possible one of my readers (If I still have any) would mind reviewing or just sending me a message telling me if I can post the chapter I wanted to in the first place, thank you A/N)

Waking up the next day with a yawn, I saw Sakura lying next to me quickly remembering what happened last night. "I didn't expect that to happen I have to say." I sighed getting up and getting dressed before waking Sakura with a slight nudge. "Ah you're already dressed." Sakura sighed getting up, and putting on her netting shirt and panties. "Sorry Sakura." I stated, as she finished dressing. "It's fine, I'll just take a few rain checks." Sakura grinned making me blush behind my mask.

"Well anyways, do we have training today?" I asked, since I had been unconscious for a while probably. "Yeah, we have to go meet Kaori and Ryoichi at the training grounds in half an hour." Sakura replied. "Perfect, maybe I'll get to show off my new jutsu." I laughed as we went towards the door. "What new jutsu?" Sakura questioned. "The rasengan." I grinned behind my mask while we ran towards the training grounds.

Ryoichi was doing push-ups while Kaori was meditating. "Ready to begin training?" Sakura asked, drawing their attention. "Always." They replied in unison, they're fucking creepy like that. "Why don't you all spar today, a battle royale of sorts, anything goes except for killing." Sakura smiled. "Perfect." I laughed.

"A great chance to show off my physical improvements." Ryoichi yelled. "Sounds fun." Kaori smiled. "Then you may begin." Sakura stated, grinning I quickly disappeared into the trees, preparing to strike. I found Kaori and Ryoichi in the midst of their own battle, Kaori had the byakugan activated, and was using the special taijutsu of the byakugan. I started summoning up the Rasengan, they wouldn't stand a chance, but then I noticed that they were both using solid skill in the taijutsu fight, they had obviously improved since our last combat.

Releasing the rasengan it hit Kaori in the stomach launching her into a tree. Jumping down from my hiding place I looked at Ryoichi, he may have grown more skilled but he still wasn't at my level in taijutsu. "Damn it, I'll waste you for that." Ryoichi growled, running up to him while forming another rasengan, I hit him in the stomach with it launching him into a tree as well. "You lose." I laughed. "The rasengan, nice trick." Sakura smiled walking up.

"Holy shit what the hell was that?" Ryoichi asked standing up, a bit bloody from hitting the tree. "That was awesome." Kaori laughed getting up. "Say hello to advantage one, just one of my better jutsus right now." I replied. "That had to have been cheating." Ryoichi yelled. "It was an all out fight, you two made the mistake of forgetting about Toshi, so you got what was coming." Sakura sighed.

"So when's our next mission?" I asked. "Tomorrow, a c-ranked mission." Sakura replied. "Great, another mission for Toshi to pass out on." Ryoichi laughed. "I held back using the last rasengan, you want me to kill you." I growled. "Ryoichi of my three students, you're the weakest, Kaori has the byakugan and uses it excellently along with her normal jutsus, you on the other hand use you're jutsus randomly, Toshi uses taijutsu to maintain chakra, and then if need be uses ninjutsu, you use ninjutsu and lack a good enough arsenal for it." Sakura yelled.

"I'll show you all, that I'm the best there is, I'll bring down our sensei!" Ryoichi screamed dashing toward Sakura. Growling I got in the middle, Ryoichi managed to stab into my right hand with a kunai since I used it to block, I used the kunai in my left to stab into his right shoulder before slamming my left knee into his stomach. "You fail." I said slamming my right foot into his side making him collapse on the ground. "Toshi why the hell did you do that?" Kaori asked, while Sakura went toward healing Ryoichi's wounds. "The jackass had it coming, he needs to accept his weakness, and get past it or else it will breed more weakness inside of him." I growled.

"Still you should have let me handle it, you nearly used lethal force." Sakura commented. "I'm sorry, I just…my body acts on its own sometimes." I sighed walking off; my rage had built up too much already. Going out into a forest far away from our training grounds, I took my frustration out on a tree, damaging it pretty badly. When a kid came up to me he looked about my age. "Hey, this is our training ground what are you doing here?" He asked growling.

"I had to vent a little frustration, though if you want me to I'll take some more out on you." I grinned behind my mask; if this kid moved to attack he'd get his ass kicked that's for sure. "Well come and get it then." The kid said. Summoning up the rasengan, I used chakra to move as fast as possible, slamming the rasengan into him and making him fly into a tree. "You do not want to piss me off right now." I growled, what's happening to me, I'm not managing to control my anger at all, this kid could die because of me. "What in the world." The boy coughed, his body by far bloodier than Kaori and Ryoichi's.

"Get the fuck away from me." I growled running off, normally I'd pull my punches in a situation like that, but I couldn't anymore. I ran into town, back to my old dwelling, sitting down I breathed deep. "What's going on?" I asked myself, trying to clear my head. "This is the second time this has happened, the first resulted in the death of an assassin after Iruka-sensei, but what makes it happen." I pondered. I ran off to find Iruka; he might be able to shed some light on the situation.

Well that's it for this chapter, I wonder what's happening to Toshi, hmm maybe we'll find out next chapter, and as always please leave a review, they are appreciated especially considering the request made earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is, I hope you like it, whoever you are that still reads this, sorry it took so long, but at least it is here now.

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto and stuff attached to it, I do however keep what rights I can to the story itself and characters I made up

Chapter 5

I was running at full speed towards Iruka's house, when out of nowhere I was hit by an unseen enemy and passed out. I awoke what I estimated to be several hours later, looking around I was at home in bed, and a tall white haired man was sitting across from Sakura and Naruto. "What's going on?" I asked breathing heavily, feeling exhausted. "Toshi, this is Hatake Kakashi, my old sensei and also the person who just helped you out." Sakura replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Toshi, my apologies for going about it the way I did, but I doubt you'd listen to some strange ninja." Kakashi stated. "What is it you did?" I questioned, still very confused by the situation. "I undid a seal that was placed on you long ago; you'll find you have a lot more power than you originally thought." Kakashi laughed.

"From what Kakashi has told us, you had a lot of power when you were born, but it was wild and untamed so your father placed a seal on you to make sure you could contain yourself, it had some side effects that weren't intended, and so Kakashi estimated that at your current level you could control it better, and unsealed it for you." Naruto said, grinning happily for some reason. "There is another reason for my arrival however; the Chuunin exam is in one month, if allowed I would like to take over your training Toshi." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I'd suggest you take the offer Toshi, Kakashi is known for having mastered over a thousand jutsu with his sharingan." Sakura explained. "I am still known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, so Toshi would you like to train with me?" Kakashi asked. "Alright then that sounds good as long as we start soon." I replied. "I will see you tomorrow then, I suggest you get some rest, this training will be difficult." Kakashi laughed walking out of my house. "Well we're off Toshi; we'll see you after your training is done." Sakura stated as she and Naruto left. "A thousand jutsu, that is over ten times what I know, I have to work hard for this." I thought before laying back down to rest.

I awoke to a loud knocking at the door getting up and putting on my headband I realized my sharingan wasn't active anymore. I ran to the door throwing it open, seeing Kakashi smiling, I immediately attacked, whatever he did he took my sharingan away. "Whoa calm down, what's wrong" Kakashi asked as he blocked my attacks. "You know full well what's wrong, what did you do to my sharingan!" I screamed, as I continued my barrage. "I'll explain when we get to the training grounds, trust me this isn't a bad thing, please just trust me." Kakashi replied still blocking all my attacks. I agreed to give him a chance to explain as we went to the training grounds arriving there in a few minutes.

"Explain now if you don't want to die." I growled still very upset at this turn of events. "Instead of taking a long drawn out explanation of this, try sending chakra to your eyes, both of them, about as much as the sharingan used to take." Kakashi stated, so I did this activating vision superior to my old sharingan in both eyes, a clarity I had never even dreamed of before. "That is the power your father sealed away so long ago, I've dubbed it the Byakusharingan, a combination of the two doujutsu of Konoha, it has the potential to be stronger than the sum of its parts, which is one of the reasons I wanted to train you, with your ability to copy jutsu I can increase your power exponentially over the next month, there are a couple other people I would like to help train you as well." Kakashi explained. "Is this all the power that was locked away?" I asked hoping for more. "Well part of your chakra was used constantly to help seal it away, you'll find you have quite a deal more stamina, combined with the easier use of your eyes, your power has already increased at least one hundred percent." Kakashi replied.

"So how is this training going to work then?" I asked. "Well from what Naruto told me he has been your primary source of powerful jutsu, however he always forced you to learn things the hard way to make sure you would work hard, I'm already sure I can force you to do that anyway, I'm going to teach you the fast way, by showing you so many jutsu each day before moving on to Taijutsu and sharingan training." Kakashi replied grinning. "Sounds good, let's do it!" I yelled happily. "Now hold on, the other teachers I would like to help train you, if you are willing to accept them, one can help train the other side of your doujutsu, while the third teacher will increase your Taijutsu far faster than I could, if you accept them your training will be three times as difficult, but result in significantly better return on investment, you up for it?" Kakashi questioned. "Of course I'm up for it." I responded.

"Then let us begin the first leg of today's training." Kakashi smiled as he began showing me jutsu. Two hours later and a deal of energy drained, the second teacher arrived, a man with long black hair and pure white eyes, I was told his name was Neji. "I am here to prepare your use of the byakugan, and also train you in our form of Taijutsu." Neji stated as we began training again. Four hours later and more than half my energy gone I was lying on the ground resting when the third teacher arrived, a man with eyebrows thicker than anything I had ever seen before, his name was Gai from what I was told. "Let us start training you to use the full potential of your youth." Gai yelled grinning from ear to ear. Five hours later and I was nigh completely drained barely managing to walk home, but I knew the training was worth it, I could see clearer with my eyes already, but everything was beginning to become blurry as I fell forward.

"Whoa, guess that training took a lot out you." Ryoichi stated holding me up. "I bet you'll be a lot stronger come the Chuunin Exam though, right?" Kaori asked. "If I don't die I'll be a lot stronger yeah." I replied smiling at my teammates. "So you up for a trip to the ramen shop?" Ryoichi questioned. "Always, as long as I don't have to pay." I laughed, as Ryoichi and Kaori helped me get there.

After our ramen came I immediately started eating with what was left of my energy, having been fed very little during training I devoured everything I could. "Toshi, it seems the gap between you and I is growing all the time, with what has happened recently, I don't think I could even begin to challenge you, I don't think Kaori and I combined could challenge you anymore, so this maybe one of the last few meals we have as a team, I guess I'd like to say it was nice working alongside you." Ryoichi sighed. "I'm going to miss you a lot when you leave." Kaori stated sadly. "With that attitude your right you wouldn't be able to challenge me, I won't lie I've been given a lot of gifts in life, but if you work hard this month I'm sure our entire team can be promoted to Chuunin, but unless you do what I'm doing and working yourself past the point of exhaustion there is no way you'll ever close that gap." I said, it upset me having to say it, but they need to know they have as much potential as I do. "You don't get it do you, you have the sharingan and the byakugan, Kaori has the byakugan, both of you are geniuses thanks to that, both of you can be anything because of that, I have nothing special, no matter how hard I try I can't beat the sharingan, or the byakugan." Ryoichi exclaimed.

"You'd be wrong about that, Uzumaki Naruto defeated Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai defeated Hatake Kakashi, the people training me all have odd stories of either being beaten and being a genius, or overcoming a genius, Ryoichi meet me at my training ground tomorrow and when Gai shows up he'll train us both, you want to be able to match me, spend more time with him than I do, I dare you to surpass me!" I yelled, my energy returning after having finished a few bowls of ramen. "Calm down both of you, this is supposed to be a happy time with all of us still as a team." Kaori stated angrily. "If you want to get stronger Kaori, I'm sure Neji will teach you as well, I'll see you both later, hopefully tomorrow." I said before getting up and leaving. Walking home I passed the academy, smiling at all the young ninja to be playing. Walking inside my home I immediately landed in my bed, as I shut my eyes and slept.

"Hey Toshi get your ass out here!" Ryoichi yelled waking me up, running outside both he and Kaori were waiting for me. "We decided to take you up on that offer, if we can get as strong as you say we can, we'll be the best team in Konoha." Kaori smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you both are up for it, after all the training for you two will be about twelve hours long." I stated, happy to see neither one of them back down from that. We all three happily walked to the training grounds where Kakashi, Neji and Gai were waiting. "So three students now, I guess the whole team wanted it on this training, fine by me." Kakashi laughed.

Neji and Kaori went off to train in a separate training ground, as did Gai and Ryoichi, while I stayed with Kakashi for the first leg of today's training. "It's only your second day and you've already learned twenty new jutsu, you're progressing well now head over to Neji and Kaori." Kakashi stated, as I went off for my second leg of training. "I must say Kaori you are quite good already with the byakugan, you're doing far better than I would have expected, as for Toshi you are doing a modest job, it is time for you to head over to Gai though." Neji said, as I went off for my third leg of training. "Ryoichi you have a good deal of spirit, I'm sure you will be a fine master of Taijutsu in no time flat, Toshi you are doing rather well, congratulations to you both." Gai smiled, as I was finally done with training for today. "Well I'm heading home, see you all tomorrow." I sighed, walking home and going straight to bed. The rest of the month passed by quickly, I learned the basics of byakugan fighting, the basics of goken fighting, how to open the first gate and use the Front Lotus, and most importantly around three hundred new ninjutsu and how to use the sharingan for advanced genjutsu.

"Today is the day, are you both up for this?" I asked grinning. "Of course we are." Ryoichi and Kaori both said smiling. "Well then let's head inside!" I yelled as we all ran inside towards the exam room, entering as we saw hundreds of other ninja. "I see they let anyone in these days, you three should know my team has been through this exam three times, punks like you don't survive, you should back down now." A rain ninja said, as he was sharpening his sword. "I don't know who you think you are, and I don't really care, but you don't insult my team, after all you've been here three times, you can't be all that good." I replied glaring and prepared to fight.

"Settle down all of you." A man said as he appeared with a large deal of chuunin. "I am Nara Shikamaru, I will be presiding over the first part of the Chuunin exam, this first test will be something a bit different, a game of tactics, everyone sit down in you assigned team area now, and a Chuunin will be with you shortly." The man stated, we all sat down, in front of us was what appeared to be an advanced version of Shogi, when the Chuunin assigned to us sat across from us. "This first test is a little game I designed, one that will test your teams ability to work in unison, speaking is not allowed once the game begins, each one of you will control one squadron while the Chuunin across from you will control two, you must successfully defeat the Chuunins team without any one of your squadrons dying, each squad consists of a ninjutsu expert, a taijutsu expert, a genjutsu expert, and a medical ninja, the specifics of the game are in a manual beneath your seat good luck." Shikamaru explained before sitting down. "This test would be extremely easy if not for the fact that we can't help our teammates, we can't assemble plans to eliminate him, but he can make plans to eliminate us, we need to beat two squads, he only has to beat one, I'll have to hope that both Ryoichi and Kaori can protect themselves, this game will be fun." I thought to myself.

"We're ten turns in, Ryoichi and I have defeated both of his Genjutsu experts, and one of his Medical Ninjas was defeated by Kaori, but each one of us has lost a piece, my Ninjutsu, Kaori's Genjutsu, and Ryoichi's Taijutsu, our other pieces have been relatively weakened." I thought to myself as I made my next move. "He's eliminated all our Genjutsu experts and Kaori's Ninjutsu expert, we've picked off his Taijutsu experts and a Ninjutsu expert, he's down to two pieces but he has them moving and fighting very successfully, I see one opening of his Medic Ninja, if I take it out Kaori and Ryoichi should be able to handle his Ninjutsu expert, let's hope." I thought as I made my move defeating his Medic ninja, but at the cost of my only attacker. Two turns later Kaori defeated his last piece and we advanced to the second portion of the exam. Getting to the second area we noticed that only a third of the original group was here. "I'm Temari and I'll be presiding over the second part of the Chuunin exam, the forest of death." A woman stated, behind her was the forest, I could see it was indeed a frightening area.

(Author Note: It has the exact same rules as the original test, five days, two scrolls, collect them, so on and so forth, I don't really want to bother with that, nothing happened during the introduction of it, so I will be skipping ahead to our heroes walking through their gate thank you for your time) "I'm not sure I like this place." Kaori said as we walked into the forest. "Don't worry, with two byakugans on our team we're at an advantage, we can tell who has the scroll we need, and where they are, with Ryoichi's increased fighting talents we should be able to beat anyone easily." I smiled. "Anyone eh, I've been looking forward to this punk." The rain ninja from before was back, his hand ready to draw his sword. "Ryu are you sure we should do this?" One of his teammates asked. "They might have the scroll we need, we have to do it, Aiko has my back, you better have it too Akio." Ryu growled.

"You three are making a mistake, back down now and I won't defeat you all." I stated activating the byakusharingan. "Bring it on!" Ryu screamed as he sprinted towards me drawing his sword, I saw his attack coming clearly and moved to take him down, but Ryoichi had already landed a powerful kick throwing him back towards his allies. "Toshi you may think your all that, but I've grown a lot in this past month." Ryoichi grinned, as he prepared for the next attack. "Even though I saw Ryu's attack clearly, Ryoichi's was a lot more difficult to see, did he really get that strong in this past month." I wondered to myself drawing my kunai as Ryu stood up. "I won't back down no matter what!" Ryu yelled.

I went on the offensive throwing kunai, before performing a long range fire jutsu, they dodged my kunai but were singed a bit by my fire dragon jutsu. "They're better than us Ryu, we should back down." Akio stated, he was obviously the smartest of the three. "I never back down, as long as I stand my ground I can't lose!" Ryu yelled sprinting at us again, this time his sword was already drawn. "How many times do I have to do this punk?" Ryoichi asked as he threw another kick that landed successfully on Ryu's chest throwing him back yet again. "Hand over your scroll and we can all just walk away." Kaori said her hands prepared, and her byakugan active. "You will not threaten me, I'm not afraid of you!" Ryu yelled.

"I will handle the quick one, Akio handle the girl, and Ryu handle the white haired boy." Aiko stated as she sprinted towards Ryoichi, Ryu sprinted towards me, and Akio ran towards Kaori. I drew my kunai as I blocked each of Ryu's sword attacks, I didn't make an offensive maneuver as I was watching Ryoichi and Kaori handle their opponents quite well. "This is the end of you!" Ryoichi yelled as he landed a hard punch on Aiko that threw her into a tree as she passed out. Kaori then performed an advanced byakugan technique knocking out Akio, with both of them outshining me I decided it was time for me to stop holding back, grabbing his head as I kneed his face hard knocking Ryu out. "Aiko had the scroll, it isn't the one we need, guess we have to keep hunting, I'm going to take the rest of her supplies though." Ryoichi said as he went through all her pockets, I decided I'd take Ryu's sword and some of his other items, a sword could prove to be useful in combat. We left them passed out and decided to hunt for the other scroll

"You handled those three rather well, we've got duplicates as well, the scroll you need, lets make a deal we trade you the one you need you trade us the one we need and we all work together to get ot the tower, it is the best option available to us both." A group offered as they walked up to us. "It would be the best option, and would allow us a quick escape of this place, we'll work together until we reach the tower where we will make the trade and go our seperate ways, alright?" I asked, it was a good plan. "It's a deal let us hurry though." Their leader replied as we all sprinted towards the tower. After a while as we were getting closer we were ambushed by two other teams. "So I guess this is the time where we see how powerful your team is." I laughed activating the byakusharingan.

"We aren't as powerful as you guys we got lucky finding a knocked out team with the scroll we found, can you guys handle two teams though?" The team leader asked. "Ryoichi and Kaori you handle the ones to the East." I stated before performing my new variant on the shadow clone jutsu making five clones as we rushed towards the Western team. I went toe-to-toe with their leader, maintaining a solid fight in Taijutsu, as we each blocked each others attacks until I got enough time to force a rasengan into his chest knocking him out cold. "Eastern team is down." Kaori sighed, she and Ryoichi were rather beaten up, I guess I took the weaker of the two teams. "We better hurry, take the scrolls though, better to keep their shame down by eliminating them now." I explained, after taking their scrolls and gear we sprinted off towards the tower.

After an hour of sprinting we made it to the tower without another fight. "That was easier than expected, lets go inside." I smiled as we walked into the tower. "Congratulations on passing the second portion of the chuunin exam you three." Naruto grinned appearing front of us. "We made it!" Ryoichi yelled as excited as ever. "I'm glad that part is over." Kaori stated breathing a sigh of relief. "Now you've got three days until the end of this portion of the exam so you can take that time to rest before the main event." Naruto explained.

(Author Note: Skipping ahead again due to the fact that does anyone care what they did over their break, some light exercise, eating, Sakura and Toshi probably went out on a date together that would be about it. If anyone really cares what happened during those three days I'll edit it up later but for now I just wanted to get it up on the side and therfore will simply be skipping to the main event for simplicity, thank you for your time. Also these fights will be handled quickly for most of them, unless it involves a main character, somone of importance, and even then it might be quick to show the one-sidedness of the fight.) It was finally the day of what was supposed to be the main event, however it didn't quite work out that way. "Due to the amount who successfully made it through this year, we will be having an elimination round first to cut the amount of candidates in half, we hope you understand, in this arena fighting there will be no killing allowed, to win you must knock out your opponent, get them to admit defeat, or if we see you have them dead to rights we will step in, good luck." The chuunin proctor stated before the first match was chosen. Jin vs. Kagerou was the first fight.

"Hey that's the kid we helped, you better win kiddo!" I yelled smiling. "Unfortunately that is an impossibility." Kagerou stated as he held his hands at his massive katana, the blade itself was at least two meters, which was amazing considering Kagerou stood at 5'4". "Bring it on!" Jin grinned as the match began he ran towards Kagerou at around the speed of Ryoichi, my byakusharingan activated to see this fight when Jin was slammed into the ground by Kagerou's dull katana. "That was lightning fast, even with the byakusharingan, I barely saw it." I thought to myself as a feeling of fear overwhelmed me. "Kagerou wins by knockout." The chuunin proctor exclaimed looking astonished himself.

Aoki vs. Haru was the second fight. Haru stepped onto the field and immediately started performing earth jutsu, sending spikes of earth at his opponent, Aoki showed promise in Taijutsu dodging each attack. "This fight seems to be well balanced, Ninjutsu vs Taijutsu." I stated. But then Haru started moving closer with each jutsu, until the match turned into Taijutsu, where Haru proved he was stronger knocking out his opponent. "You stand corrected." Ryoichi laughed. Chiharu vs Annuska was the third fight. Chiharu was a close up Taijutsu fighter, Annuska could do the same, but was primarily a ranged fighter. Annuska survived a brutal barrage in the opening of the fight until she could get distance between them and send her barrage of weapons out winning the fight.

Eiji vs Kaori was the fourth fight. "You can do it Kaori, we believe in you." I smiled as she headed down to the fighting area. (Kaori's POV) "I can do this, Neji has taught me the sixty-four palms, and the heavenly spin, I can do this." I thought to myself as I entered the arena, my opponent looked well muscled and my byakugan revealed his courage. Once the fight began I was immediately put on the defensive, my speed being enough to successfully block all of his attacks, but they still hurt just the same, he was significantly stronger than anyone else who had hit me before, I jumped away using chakra to increase the distance between us. "Running away already?" Eiji asked. "I'm not running away, I'm preparing, go ahead and come at me again." I replied as I prepared for the sixty-four palms, as he entered my range I went to attack and he blocked every attack I made before slamming his foot into my face which tossed me halfway across the arena.

"As always kunoichi prove far too weak for Taijutsu." Eiji laughed, how dare he insult female ninja, I won't let this slide. I built up chakra throughout my body as I sprinted towards him, he did the same going to attack me, however I immediately went into the sixty-four palms, landing over half of my hits and stopping his chakra flow nigh-completely. "This is the end." I stated breathing heavily from the amount of chakra I used, I took the last of my energy and kicked him as hard as I could knocking him out. "Winner Kaori!" The proctor exclaimed before I passed out. (Toshi's POV) "KAORI!" I yelled going to jump into the arena, until I saw Sakura was already taking care of her, I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was in good hands.

Gakuto vs Hiroto was the fifth fight. "I'm tougher than you, I can win this with ease, why not just surrender?" Hiroto asked once the fight began. "Because I am the superior fighter in this." Gakuto replied as he breathed fire towards Hiroto, his jutsu were so fast my byakusharingan couldn't see them coming. "What the hell was that, where were the handseals?" Hiroto yelled. "Simple there were none." Gakuto stated as he breathed a fire dragon which flew towards Hiroto, who just barely dodged the attack. "He has become such a master of Ninjutsu he can perform it without seals, he could be a threat even to me." I thought to myself as Gakuto continued launching fire jutsu after fire jutsu at Hiroto until he won.

Ryoichi vs Chisaki was the sixth fight. "You better bring home a win Ryoichi." I laughed as he walked down to the battle area. (Ryoichi's POV) I grinned as I walked onto field seeing a petite girl was my opponent, I knew this fight would be a breeze. Once the fight began she started spewing fire jutsu faster than Toshi, this wasn't what I had trained for but I was fast enough to dodge. "I didn't expect someone like you to use such fast fire jutsu." I stated still grinning over my ability to dodge her attacks. "You waste far more stamina dodging my attacks then I do making them surrender now." Chisaki said, it made me laugh as I dodged trying to get closer to her to land an attack. She sent out a giant wave of fire that would be impossible to dodge, so I went through it getting next to her and hitting her as hard as I could with a punch which knocked her out. "Winner Ryoichi!" The procter exclaimed, as I grinned happily.

(Toshi's POV) "Way to go man!" I yelled happily hearing that Ryoichi had won. Toshi vs Ayane was the seventh fight. "I can do this." I thought to myself as I jumped into the arena, a girl came into the arena whistling to herself when the procter exclaimed the fight to begin she immediately attempted to cast a Genjutsu which I reflected back at her with my byakusharingan, before dealing the knockout blow by copying the sixty-four palm technique Kaori had used, replacing the light strikes with full punches though. "Winner Toshi!" The procter exclaimed as I laughed happily heading back up to the viewing area. When a short kid in dark clothing approached me. "I am Makai, the girl you just beat was on my team, hope I do not face you, for I will not hesitate to kill you." The boy glared before using the body flicker jutsu to stand by his other teammate Kagerou. "I better be careful if I do fight him, he has a lot of chakra." I thought to myself.

Makai vs Leo was the eighth fight. "I better watch carefully I need to know that guys abilities." I thought to myself maintaining the byakusharingan. "Come on little man you should surrender now." Leo laughed, he was about twice Makai's size. "I would kill you if it weren't against the rules." Makai glared. Once the fight began I saw chakra surround Leo's throat suffocating him until he passed out. "Winner Makai!" The procter exclaimed as Makai body flickered again. "That level of power is terrifying I better have a way to stop it if we do fight." I gulped as I thought that. "This marks the end of the first round of the tournament, we will continue in one month, but please come down and allow us to reveal the fighting order of round 2." The procter proclaimed.

Well that is the end of chapter 5, our heroes made it to round 2, and several powerful opponents were revealed, hope you enjoyed it, chapter 6 will be out eventually, my writing has been renewed so I'll do my best to get it out in a few weeks at the latest. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is almost the end of it, sorry it took so long, I've had it written for about a month but have been tweaking with it a lot, the last chapter is mostly written out, I'll try and put it up in a week, hope you enjoy it, and if you have the time I'd appreciate a comment or two.

We all walked down to the platform as we took a number they told us what the set-up for round 2 would be. Fight 1 Haru vs Gakuto, fight 2 Toshi vs Makai, fight 3 Kagerou vs Ryoichi, and fight 4 Kaori vs Annuska. "Fantastic, my first fight is against Makai, I'll have to ask Kakashi for advice against this guy." I thought to myself. "Go ahead and take the next month to prepare for your next fight." Tsunade exclaimed, as we were allowed to leave. "Ryoichi we better go tell Kaori who she's up against so she can prepare for the fight, we need to start training soon as well." I stated, as Ryoichi and I walked towards the medical area.

"Hey Kaori, how are you feeling?" I asked as we entered her room. "A little beat up, but a lot better now that you both are here, so how did it go?" Kaori questioned in response. "All three of us advanced, and Toshi and I are going to face some pretty fierce opponents next round." Ryoichi replied. "I'm sure you can handle your opponent Kaori, and I'm sure Ryoichi can fight Kagerou successfully, I don't even have the slightest idea on how to defend myself from Makai's attacks." I sighed. "No being sad, you made it to round 2 and you're far better than you give yourself credit for, I'm sure you can figure it out." Kaori smiled. "Thanks Kaori, well I'm off to start training, if I'm going to make it to round 3 with you guys I'm going to have to be a lot stronger than this." I stated as I left the arena.

(Author Note: Skipping to the main event again, due to the fact that I can sum up what happened easily. Kaori trained further with Neji to increase her byakugan power, strength and speed. Ryoichi trained with Gai for more speed and techniques. Toshi trained with both of them a few hours each day, but primarily trained with Kakashi who tried to help him develop a strategy for the fight with Makai. While I would love to fully explain what they all did I doubt anyone really cares, and what I just explained is the only part really important to the story, so if you would like that part thrown in I will edit it if asked, thank you for your time.) I smiled entering the arena with Kaori and Ryoichi, the first fight was already in progress, Gakuto had Haru on the defensive, but the fight showed balance thanks to Haru's earth based defenses. "You can't outlast me, between your having to dodge and set-up shields my chakra supply will go further." Gakuto stated as he breathed another fire attack, before switching to lightning which easily pierced Haru's shields defeating him. "Gakuto is the winner!" The procter exclaimed. Now it was my fight, I stepped into the field where Makai was waiting for me, I hoped my strategy would work, this boy was far more powerful than any of my previous opponents. "I promise you, your death will be slow and painful." Makai glared as his chakra entered the air, I'd have to be quick to dodge it, but I had my defense prepared.

The fight began as I dodged his first three attacks, summoning up a rasengan I sprinted towards him, he sent out three more attacks, I used my rasengan as my defense shattering one attack freeing up my ability to escape the other two, he now had five orbs of chakra floating in the air, his chakra supply would drain quickly, but I'm not sure if my stamina will let me dodge all his attacks. "You are the first in a long time, to survive against me this long, congratulations, but this is the end." Makai stated as five more orbs appeared forming an attack nearly the size of the arena, dodging it would be impossible, he made his attack as I performed the heavenly spin breaking up his attack but draining my chakra reserves more than I'd have liked. He made his next attack only this time I had a rasengan in each hand blasting away some of the giant orb of chakra, before performing the heavenly spin to defend against the rest of his attacks. "You've put up quite a shield, my attacks will do little in this enviroment." Makai glared as his chakra was reabsorbed, I spun up a rasengan and sprinted at him, when he sent out three more waves hitting me square in the chest, and thrown back into the wall of the arena.

"You're technique won't work with your back against the wall, let us see how you will react now." Makai laughed as he made hundreds of chakra spikes and sent them at me, I quickly got off the wall and body flickered out of danger. "I've only used a tenth of my chakra, you've used a quarter of yours, my defense is more efficient than your offense, I've won you might as well surrender." I smiled. "You've no idea my true power do you, I can manipulate this chakra flawlessly, but this attack style is form one, form two is reserved for advanced opponents, you should feel honored." Makai said as he created miniature needle size chakra whips and proceeded to create a barrage all around me, I managed to defend myself with the heavenly spin, but he nearly broke my chakra with that attack. "I have to land an attack, he can't be used to them, if I hit him once I'm sure I can win but how." I thought to myself as I continued to use the heavenly spin to defend myself against his barrage. I used the body flicker to get out of range of his whips, while I thought up an offensive move, he was still attacking away not realizing I was gone.

"I think I've got it." I whispered to myself as I performed my advanced shadow clone technique leaving my clone to draw his attention I hid. "Hey I'm over here Makai, come and get it!" My clone yelled as he attempted to dodge the incoming attacks, I activated the first gate and sprinted as fast as I could at Makai's back landing a rasengan that sent him into the wall, before closing the gate. "Winner Toshi!" The procter exclaimed as I walked back up to the viewing area, thinking about my next fight with Gakuto, and his odd ability. "Congratulations Toshi, that was an impressive fight, even though I didn't get what was going on at all." Ryoichi laughed. "Well your up next don't disappoint." I smiled.

(Ryoichi's POV) "I've trained really hard these past two months, there isn't anyway in hell this guy can beat me." I grinned walking into the fighting area. Once the fight began all I could see was glimpses of his blade as I kept dodging, this guy's blade was faster than Gai's movements. "A swift foe, therefore I shall use my swift death technique." Kagerou said calmly as his blade flickered again I was hit by something I didn't see and stumbled a bit, still conscious but my right leg wouldn't move again. "I don't wish to end your career surrender now." Kagerou demanded, I can't just give in though. I pulled out my kunai and threw them as he effortlessly defended, and landed a hard blow across my chest knocking me out, hopefully Kaori or Toshi will give him what he deserves.

(Kaori's POV) "Ryoichi!" I cried angrily, I knew I would get vengeance for him. "Calm down Kaori, one of us will avenge him, I can see that guys blade a lot better now, I'm sure he'll be beaten, and don't forget your up next." Toshi smiled. I sighed heading down for my fight, it began and Annuska instantly started throwing weapons but my heavenly spin was even better trained than Toshi's and I effortlessly defended myself until she was out of weapons, when I got her into range for the sixty-four palms knocking her out. "Winner Kaori." The procter exclaimed, I smiled looking forward to my fight with Kagerou. "Great job out there Kaori, guess it's fight two for me today." Toshi smiled heading into the arena.

(Toshi's POV) "It's finally time for me to see Gakuto's power in action." I thought as I activated the byakusharingan before the fight began. I managed to see his techniques before he performed them, allowing me to dodge the attacks thanks to my eyes, I'd just dodge with little effort until he ran out of chakra. "If you think you will outlast me, you are wrong, allow me to reveal my highest jutsu." Gakuto stated as he breathed out an immense dragon of all five elements, I immediately went into the heavenly spin which managed to keep about nine tenths of the attack from reaching me, I was still rather beat up afterwards though. "Your eyes provide you swift defense, that and your quick feet will allow you to survive most of my attacks, unless there is more than one of me, after all just like you I can mimic jutsu, and you gave me one with your last fight." Gakuto laughed as he created four shadow clones, unleashing five attacks I used the body flicker to evade them. "Let us try this again!" He yelled as each clone went to breath out a five element dragon he fell forward passed out due to lack of chakra, his technique revealed to me that he used twice as much chakra to perform the same jutsu without seals, a poor trade indeed. "Winner Toshi!" The procter exclaimed as I went back upstairs.

(Kaori's POV) "Great job Toshi, now it's time for me to show Kagerou you don't mess with our team!" I yelled running down to meet Kagerou. The fight began instantly as I was hit hard by his sword, I immediately went to heavenly spin when he hit me again knocking me out instantly. (Toshi's POV) "Your technique is clear to me now, you've lost." I glared jumping into the arena handing Kaori to the medics. "Oh really, my technique has no openings, I would love to see how you intend to defeat it." Kagerou laughed. "Bring it on then." I stated as I saw him go to swing his sword with my eyes, I body flickered out of the way, I noticed him doubling his swords range via chakra though.

"You combine an extraordinarily fast draw, with a long sword extended through chakra, you could say I'm the worst possible match-up for you, especially considering you knocked out my two friends I owe you a good beating." I grinned preparing my attack. "I could say the same to you, it will allow us to fight all out." Kagerou glared, as I finished performing the fire dragon jutsu sending out a large blast at him, he used his sword to create a gust of wind to put it out, but in turn enhancing it as he was hit by the powerful fire I then hit him with a water dragon jutsu, putting out his flame, and knocking him out. "Winner Toshi!" The procter exclaimed as the stadium cheered, I was spent after all that chakra use though, and passed out just a few moments later.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing Sakura sitting in the corner. "Hey Toshi, congratulations you've made it to chuunin." Sakura smiled. "So I passed, what about Kaori and Ryoichi, how are they?" I asked. "They're doing just fine, though they didn't pass." Sakura replied. "So have you been sitting there all this time?" I questioned getting out of bed. "Not all this time, I did visit my other students, Tsunade would like to speak with you though, when you have the energy." Sakura responded.

"Well you're the medic here, can I leave now?" I asked with a smile. "If you're feeling up to it go ahead, but the team is going out for ramen later, so meet us there after you're done speaking with Tsunade." Sakura replied. "I'll be there, see you soon Sakura." I smiled jumping out the window and heading straight for Tsunade's office. "I wonder why the hokage would want to speak with me." I thought to myself before making it to the office. "Ah hello Toshi, please have a seat there is something we need to discuss." Tsunade stated, so I sat down after closing the door.

"Recently an old enemy of Konoha has gained a gift that very few people possess, and even fewer can fight against, his power before obtaining it was such that he could equal Jiraiya or myself without much difficulty, with this gift in his possession there isn't a ninja in this village who could defeat him, this is why I'm coming to you, you are one of three ninjas in this village with the potential to defeat him, having spoken with the other two already they both suggested you would be the best person to perform this task, I have been given a suggestion on how to prepare you for such a difficult task, but I would like to know beforehand are you willing to undergo a very difficult mission, and an even more difficult preparation process for the sake of Konoha?" Tsunade asked. "I'm not entirely sure what you are asking of me, but if it is to protect Konoha, and all of my friends and loved ones, I can't deny your request." I replied. "Alright then, you should prepare to head out tonight, Kakashi will be at the front gate for you in the morning, good luck." Tsunade stated motioning for me to leave. "I hope I'm up for such a difficult task." I thought to myself heading to the ramen shop. "Hey Toshi over here!" Ryoichi yelled, I smiled sitting down with my team not worrying about the future. After having ramen I went home and prepared my new chuunin vest, and a bag filled with my gear, taking Ryu's sword just in case. In the morning my first mission as a chuunin would begin, but for now I think I'll just rest.

I yawned as I woke up, getting dressed quickly, and eating what food I had left before leaving with my gear. "Toshi are you sure you're ready for this?" Kakashi asked. "Well as ready as I'll ever be." I replied. "We should get going then." Kakashi stated, as we left Konoha. After several hours of trekking we made camp for the night.

"So do you know what we're supposed to do for this mission?" I asked still not entirely sure. "It's a bit hard to explain, the short and simple version, we're hunting a very specific and very powerful animal." Kakashi replied. "Well that sounds easy enough." I sighed laying down. "Don't worry about it, the finding and beating it part is the easiest portion." Kakashi said. "I wonder what the hard part is then." I thought to myself as I fell asleep. I groaned waking up as we had a meal before heading out. After a week of tedious hiking, Kakashi finally said we were in the area it was last seen, hopefully that means we can find it soon.

"It isn't far off, it should be resting in a valley a few miles from here, we'll rest for a few hours before heading out, fighting it when we're tired will do no good." Kakashi stated, and with that we went to sleep. I smiled waking up looking forward to the fight, we ate a good meal before heading out. Reaching the valley I saw this was no ordinary animal, it was almost the size of Konoha, and had two tails. "It is the nekomata, this won't be any ordinary fight Toshi, fight all out." Kakashi said as we ran into the valley. After nearly an hour we had knocked the beast out, most of my chakra was drained but at least the mission was almost complete.

"So now what do we do Kakashi?" I asked smiling. "This is the hard part, Toshi before I do this there is something you should know, you are my son, I should have told you long ago but I thought you would be better off without me, I want you to know I am very proud of you though." Kakashi responded as he went to perform a jutsu but was interrupted by a man in a cloak with red clouds. "Kakashi you are making a cowardly move, something I wouldn't expect of you, I shall handle this my life is forfeit anyway, before that though I have a gift to give to Toshi." The man stated as I was hit by a powerful genjutsu. "I am Uchiha Itachi and this is the Tsukuyomi one of many techniques I am about to grant you, while it will be mere seconds on the outside world, we have several days here, where I will teach you every technique I know, teach you how to make better use of your sharingan, and prepare you for the fight against Orochimaru, if you have any questions we should get them out of the way now." Itachi explained. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned. "For my brother who has been overtaken by the scum that is Orochimaru, I would have granted him all this power, but instead I will sacrifice my life to give you all the power I have possessed through this wretched life, I hope you will accept it, and I hope you will put my brother to rest." Itachi replied. "I understand I will do my best, and thank you." I sighed. For nearly a week he taught me about life, the sharingan, the mangekyo sharingan, the bijuu, akatsuki, and most importantly about who I was to fight, I learned an immense amount in those few days, it was sad knowing that when it was over he was going to be gone.

"We have some time left, is there anything else you would like to speak with me about?" Itachi asked. "I've heard the stories of how you killed your clan, why did you spare Sasuke, was it out of love?" I questioned in response. "You could say that, it was something I had to do, I should have killed him thinking about it, but I couldn't bring myself to, I apologize for placing such a burden on you, but I know you will be capable of handling it." Itachi sighed. "I think I'm going to miss you when you're gone, I've spent nearly three days with you, you seem like the perfect idea of a good person, why would you fight against Konoha?" I said wondering why anyone who showed they would sacrifice themselves for their village would betray it so readily. "It was the best area, I could fake fighting Konoha well enough to keep Akatsuki away for a time, they will come once I die, and they will come full force for you and Naruto, be prepared for that." Itachi replied. "I'm sure we'll survive, Naruto is strong, and you're making me strong." I smiled.

"Between my mangekyo jutsu, the nekomata, and my actual power that I'm instilling in you, and the jutsus I've shown you, you'll be a far stronger ninja then ever before, I don't think there is anything more I can give you, I hope that our discussion have allowed your mind to see things more clearly then before, you really do have a lot in front of you however." Itachi sighed. "Itachi you've told me of nearly everything that happened in your life, and of all the akatsuki, do you want me to defeat them?" I asked. "I'm giving you my power and knowledge today to defeat Orochimaru and free my brother, the only other thing I can think of that I truly want you to do with it, is protect Konoha and those you love, and try to do a better job at it than I did." Itachi replied. "Thank you for doing this for me, sacrificing yourself like this, you're a good person." I smiled. "It's funny to hear you say that, I'm a murderer, a traitor, and a horrible big brother." Itachi stated.

"You are a good person no matter what you say, you had a reason for all that you did through life, and in death you are granting Konoha one final gift in me, all of Konoha would be thankful to you for what you intend to do today." I stated. "Thank you for saying that Toshi." Itachi smiled. "It is the truth, and you needed to hear it." I responded. "My apologies, it appears as though our time is short, if there is anything else you would like to say, I'd suggest you do it in the next few minutes." Itachi sighed. "Itachi you taught me a lot in the past week, I'm going to miss you a lot when you're gone, I'll do my best to fulfill your will, I promise I will defeat Orochimaru, and I will protect Konoha until my last breath, and I thank you for doing something so extraordinarily kind for the sake of Konoha." I said as tears rolled down my face, Itachi smiled poking me on the forehead as the Tsukuyomi started shifting before it disappeared.

I awoke to find myself being carried by Kakashi. "Is what you said back at the valley the truth?" I asked. "It was, I am your true father, and a failure in that respect." Kakashi replied. "Don't say that, even though you weren't there then, you're here now when I need you the most." I smiled as he let me down to walk alongside him. "I'm glad to hear you say that." Kakashi stated. "So Itachi was a good person afterall right?" I questioned. "He proved to be a lot better than I would have thought yes." Kakashi responded. With that we walked home to Konoha, where I would be able to rest before hunting Orochimaru.


End file.
